


Don't say you love me

by OctoRabbit (FeralFighter)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Ace Keith, Amnesia, Bg Allurance, Curses, M/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Keith/Hunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralFighter/pseuds/OctoRabbit
Summary: All Keith ever wanted was to know how it felt to feel loved by someone unconditionally. Sure he has friends he wouldn't trade for the world, but his love life always seems to end in him being forgotten as soon as his partners fall in love.Maybe he was not fit to be loved





	1. Chapter 1

‘Oh no, he's here.’ Keith groaned internally as the man who entered had that endearing smile he always wore. Looked like he had his girlfriend with him… great.

Watching with weary eyes, he observed from the counter as the pair greeted Pidge by the snack bar cheerfully, who was quick to start exchanging their usual banter until inevitably making his way over towards him. 

Deep breaths Keith, you can do this.

“I know that look, Shay watch this he's about to use his psychic powers.” The man said. He squeezed the young lady’s hand who looked amused by his antics .

“I'm assuming you're here for ‘Tears of the Balmera’.” Keith said with absolute certainty. Unsurprisingly the man was even more excited at the guess while Shay stood there in shock.

“How did he-”

“I know, he gets it right every time!”

With a snort, Keith attempted to give a smile, knowing it was going to be watery at best. “What can I say, I'm good at reading people's tastes.”

That seemed to satisfy the pair as Keith handed them their tickets. They moved back over to Pidge to grab their movie snacks before making their way to cinema 3, happily chatting away the whole time.

With them both out of sight Keith groaned before smacking his head against the ticket booth’s counter. He knew as soon as he crawled out of bed this morning that today was not a good mental health day. Of course Hunk had to come in today to turn insult to injury. He wanted to crawl under a rock and die.

“Keith? Keith, you alright?” Pidge called out as her head popped around the corner from her post. All Keith could do was give a disgruntled moan, head still planted firmly on his counter. “I'm assuming tonight is a Moes night then.”

Another grunt in confirmation.

The rest of the evening was an unproductive one as most Tuesday nights were in this small rural city. A handful of people came to watch their film, Keith hid when he realized Hunk’s movie was finished and waited till the pair left before going into cinema 3 for clean up (thankfully it was relatively spotless). 

He repeated the cleaning process as soon as the other movie had ended before finally the light at the end of the tunnel that was closing time.  
True to her word, Pidge and Keith walked down the street to the next block where the bright neon sign of Moes bathed them with its holy green and yellow light.

Moes was truly a blessing; it was one of the few places still open after knock off that wasn't McDonalds or KFC. The food was always good, and just the general atmosphere always got the creative juices flowing (also strengthened by Pidge getting tiddly on the appletini daiquiri’s). It was their little get away after bad days, or just to work on the stories they had been collaborating on for the last few months.

“Ok, we have Charlotte in the basement, now what should we do?” Pidge asked, scratching her head with the end of her pen as she leered down at the notebook on the table.

Keith couldn't help but sigh through his nose as he poked at his curly fries. “I dunno, have her get crushed by a mattress?”

Pidge snorted. “That's a stupid way to die… its perfect.”

Keith leaned back and eyed Pidge glumly as she scribbled away on the page, letting the fries go cold. It certainly wasn't a good night if even Pidge’s company in one of the best places in this hole of a town couldn't pick him up from this funk.

Whatever Pidge had written down had her grinning like a maniac, an equally manic glint in her eye suggested she was having way too much fun with this particular scene. Of course that glint faded as soon as she peered up at her friend.

“Keith… are you alright?” she couldn't help but ask.

“M’fine.” Keith mumbled quietly.

Thick brows knitted, “This is about Hunk, isn't it?”

Blue eyes darted away from Pidge’s gaze as Keith shifted, curing into himself as he remained silent.

“Look, I have no idea what's going on between you two and I've kept my word to not ask Hunk about it, but it's frustrating to watch. I get breakups can be ugly, but you look like you're one minor inconvenience away from offing yourself, and Hunk's acting like he doesn't even know you anymore.”

‘Because he doesn't.’ Keith thought bitterly.

“It's just… so unHunk-like. I mean 2 weeks after the breakup and he has a new girlfriend.”

“Yeah, well… that's just life I guess.”

Pidge was quiet for a moment, eyeing Keith momentarily. “Keith… Did Hunk cheat on you?”

Eyes widened at the accusation, attention snapping back to Pidge. “N-no! You know he’d never do such a thing.”

“Then why the hell are you both acting so weird!” Pidge growled, becoming evidently more frustrated by the conversation.

“Pidge, please just drop it, I don't want to talk about it.” Keith pleaded.

With a huff, Pidge dropped her notebook on the table with an audible slap, crossing her arms as she leaned back. “Fine, whatever.”

Neither would admit to the awkward silence between them. Keith chose to distract himself with his phone while Pidge just tapped her pen on the notebook. Occasionally both slurped their drinks and picked away at the fries until Pidge finally caved.

“So Shiro’s moved in with us.”

Keith turned his attention from his screen back to Pidge with a confused hum. “Shiro… I don't think I've actually met- wait… wasn’t that the guy who stayed with you guys a few years back and ruined his life?”

Pidge’s face turned bright red, whether out more out of anger or embarrassment, Keith wasn't sure but it was clearly still a sore subject.

“That is not what happened, and you know it. It was that fuckhead shearer dad hired trying to pick a fight and got his arm crushed with the wool press.” 

“Right.” Keith breathed, suddenly remembering the whole incident that ended up on the local news on TV; it was a very grim time for the Holt’s. “So how come he's moving in?”

“It's just a temporary thing, he likes it here so he decided to find work but couldn't find anywhere to rent in time-”

The scraping of chairs caught Keith's attention, watching the waitress dragging the chairs inside. The only occupants of the bar was Pidge and himself, and a quick check of his phone was proof that it was closing time.

“Guess that's our cue to leave.” Keith announced.

Pidge hummed in agreement as the pair stood up and walked out, waving goodbye to the waitress as they made their way into the dead night streets. The two chatted idly as they walked back to the cinema for their car and motorbike, exchanging their goodnights before going their separate ways.

Admittedly he may have gone a bit faster than the recommended speed limit on his way home but it was the dead of night, barely anyone was driving beyond the odd car and the lone truck. He arrived home safely, putting his bike into the garage and entered the empty house.

As soon as he closed the door to the house behind him he leaned back on its wooden surface and slid to the floor gracelessly; the emotions he had tried to keep in check the whole evening finally bubbled over into an ugly mess.

With a shuddery sigh he grabbed his phone out of his pocket, going straight to his photo gallery, flicking through the photos of a better time: the dumb selfies they took together or just of Hunk who would sneak them into his phone, the results of spontaneous baking sessions, the road trips to the beach, the local fairs and events they went to, and all their crazy misadventures. 

All those happy times gone, crumbled to ash that slipped through his fingers in an instant

All because Hunk loved him.

There was no explanation for this cruel phenomenon, but every single past relationship came to the same fate; as soon as they hit that point where it genuinely became love, they'd forget. 

They'd forget the good and the bad, forget all the shenanigans, forget everything that came before, forget him…

It happened a little over a month ago, yet he was too tired to shed anymore tears even though his throat tightened painfully. He never considered himself to be the romantic type but he genuinely thought Hunk could be the one. God he was so naive; they were together for 4 years and it just proved that he and Hunk were on different wavelengths during their relationship till that point.

Was he really that unlovable?

His mum was never around due to work overseas; he'd be lucky to see her twice a year. His dad disappeared when he was 15, he wasn't sure if something happened to him or if he just skipped town to let his only son to fend for himself. All the boys and girls he was with in the past, just like Hunk, fell to the same fate.

He really was cursed.

He’d been aware of this curse for years and yet he never learned and only set himself up for heartbreak.

Maybe this was the world or some greater power telling him he was unworthy of love; he was honestly starting to believe it.

Maybe he was just better off alone, he seemed to do fine like that in spite of the crippling loneliness.

He took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, pocketing his phone as he stood up. No point sulking on the floor when there was a comfy bed to sulk in instead, which was exactly what he did. Keith didn't bother to change out of his clothes and finally drifted off into a deep dreamless sleep.

\---

New day, another shift, and Keith was still feeling like absolute shit, but what else was new? At least during the busiest hours it kept him distracted from his thoughts as familiar faces would come in, and the regulars that would strike up a conversation.

This was a horrific reminder of just how small this farming city truly was.

Things had quietened down for a while, cinema 1 was the last movie to start, and Keith just yawned as he slouched on the counter, idly doodling on a notepad and scribbling down some odd story ideas to pitch to Pidge later tonight. When he heard the front door click he looked up at the man who entered the building.

The man's immediate response to entering was a look of surprise at the snack bar that was closed for the night. The guy was clearly new as he looked around in slight confusion before locking eyes on Keith before making his way over.

Keith managed to get a good look at the stranger. Tall, muscular, admittedly a very good looking face even with the scar along his nose, a white forelock contrasting against the rest of his dark hair, and curiously his right arm had a lack of swing compared to his left as he walked.

Times like these his post breakup depression was a blessing as it left him in a state of numbness that gave him a lack of expression, so him checking out the new guy would go unnoticed… or he hoped so at least as the man stood in front of him.

“Hi, umm… 1 for The Journey please.” the man requested.

Keith couldn't help but frown. “Can't, movie already started half and hour ago.”

“What? But the times said it started at 8.25, it's 8.55 now so I should have plenty of time.”

“Sir, we start at the time it's listed.”

“When do cinema’s do that, usually there's about 40 minutes of ads before trailers even start.”

Oh… So that's what was happening.

“Sir, we're not a big city cinema, we don't have any adverts to screen, the times stated on the time sheets is when we start.”

The man in front of him stared at him for a moment before something clearly clicked in his head, and his eyes widened.

“Oh I’m-I’m so sorry, guess that's on me then.” The man said, shifting his eyes away as a hint of pink flushed his cheeks in embarrassment.

“Yeah. Trust me you're not the first to make that mistake. It makes places like here superior to the big city complexes.”

The man snorted.

“If you're still around, we do have screenings on tomorrow afternoon.”

“That's true. I could probably come in with Pidge, she said she's got a shift tomorrow.”

Both eyebrows raised at that. “Pidge… You're Shiro then?”

The man laughed. “Yeah I am... Though now I'm afraid of what she's said about me.”

“Relax, she talks pretty highly of you, though I am so sorry.”

“Hmn? Why?”

“Living with the Holts? You're going to get subjected to Sam’s cooking. Not to mention possibly becoming Pidge and Matt's guinea pig, and the dog likes to hump everything-”

“Yeah, I know…” Shiro’s eyes narrowed, whether annoyed by Keith's comment, or he was getting flashbacks to previous Holt related incidents, Keith had no idea. 

Shiro snapped out of his thoughts as he looked down at his fitbit. “I should head off, I'm really sorry for the mix up.”

“It's fine, just remember to come earlier next time.” Keith couldn't help but heckle.

Shiro just laughed and waved before exiting the building and Keith giving a lazy wave back. Relieved for the end of the awkward encounter, before checking his phone for the time himself.

Looked like cinema 3 is almost done, better get ready for clean up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this half written for about 6 months...I have a lot of stuff haf written just collecting dust for months... I need to get back into writing more

Spending the night with one Matt Holt often ended up waking with a horribly sinister feeling in the mornings. 

What started off as a late night pick up from the bar for Matt, Shiro, and Lance, turned into a bender at Keith’s house the minute they got back. The fire pit in the backyard was lit, bottles and cans were opened, the shouts and hollers over loud music which most likely pissed off the sleeping neighbours, and eventually everything turned into a messy blur that was impossible to recollect. All in all it was a fun night with the boys.

Too bad Keith wanted to die. 

He knew for a fact the minute he was up he would spew his guts out; he was prolonging the inevitable as he layed in bed, refusing to open his eyes or move from his cosy position as his stomach tossed and turned. He could feel someone else was in his bed pressed firmly against his back and arm slung over his waist; had he been in a better state he might have done something about it, but in all honesty it felt nice having that extra heat source.

Unfortunately bodily functions won and his bladder was close to giving out after several minutes curled up in someone's embrace. With a groan he scooched forward, pulling the resting arm off his body so he could sit up. His bedmate whined at the loss of contact.

With a yawn Keith turned to look who he had bunked with, his tired eyes snapping wide awake at the sight, and almost choked on his own spit.

Shiro also yawned as he cracked open his eyes, looking up at Keith in a half asleep daze. It took a few moments for Shiro to click that Keith was in shock at him. He frowned.

“...What?” Shiro asked.

Thumping could be heard from the hallway as Matt peeked through the door.

“Hey Keith, I can't find Lance or Shir-OH MY GOD!” Matt squawked before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

Shiro seemed to have panicked, quickly looking at himself, finding himself fully clothed with nothing in the room suggestibg much in the line of suspicious bedroom activity; Shiro’s frown deepened.

“What?” He asked again.

“Your hair.” Was all Keith could say, eyes still wide in shock.

A hand instantly flew to Shiro’s head to feel around. “Matt if you tried to shave a swear into my head, I’m-”

“No!” Matt squeaked, trying his best to control himself, failing miserably.

Shiro jumped out of bed, quickly making his way to the bathroom. Keith and Matt waited in silence before a shout could be heard from Shiro. 

“MATT!”

Matt cackled, needing to use the door frame to hold himself up while Keith was slowly registering what was happening as a snort escaped him.

Shiro returned, giving the pair, particularly Matt, a scathing look at the discovery that his hair and eyebrows were fully white; a package of hair bleach in Shiro's left hand was evidence of their late night drunken hairdressing escapades.

Keith took the opportunity to rush for the bathroom while Shiro chose to target Matt. The second he closed the door behind him he threw himself to the porcelain throne. His gut violently purging all substances into the bowl with very little respite until he was empty. Head rested on the toilet seat as he gasped for breath while trying to blink away his tears, he weakly grabbed his dying phone out of his pocket.

10:27am.

He had less than 2 hours to get his shit together and be ready for work. Keith couldn't help but whine at the thought.

When he finally mustered the energy to stand up and pee, he moved into the shower where he opted to brush his teeth while trying to wash the smell of vomit and alcohol off of him. He still felt miserable but at least he was clean.

Keith returned to his room now empty of visitors, and quickly changed into his work clothes before scuttling to the kitchen where Shiro was found sitting on the recliner in the lounge with his phone to his ear, while Matt was happily chowing down on cereal he helped himself to at the counter.

Keith joined Matt with his own cereal, already feeling significantly better with a few spoonfuls of food in his belly (though he'd prefer a nice greasy egg and bacon sandwich that he has no ingredients for).

“How you pulling up?” Matt asked.

Keith shrugged. “Could be worse… Who’s Shiro calling?”

“Lance. He’s not here, and honestly I can't even remember when or if he went to bed…” Matt drifted off.

“...He dug up the mailbox again didn't he.”

Matt nodded, and Keith swore. He was tired with Lance's weird obsession of removing Keith’s mailbox from the ground whenever he held a house party.

Shiro sighed, grabbing the other two’s attention as he hung up. “No answer, he hasn't replied to my texts either.”

“He never answered me either when I tried. You don't think he tried to walk home?” Matt asked.

Keith shoved a spoonful of cornflakes into his mouth. “Knowing him he probably did and passed out in a gutter somewhere. Nothing of value lost.”

“So rude.” Matt chimed playfully before frowning. “Really though, what if he did and got stabbed by a druggie? Oh my god we're gonna find him dead in the streets!”

Keith rolled his eyes. “I'm sure he's alive.”

“Keith’s right, he's probably fine.” Shiro added.

“Of course you'd agree with Keith.” Matt muttered, eyeing Shiro suspiciously.

Keith raised his head and raised a brow, making a questioning noise.

Matt shook his head. “Nothing. Maybe you should try.”

Sighing through his nose Keith fished out his phone and attempted to call Lance. No one was surprised when the phone went to message bank after a few rings.

“I tried.” Keith said boredly, shoveling more cereal into his mouth.

Matt huffed. “Guess we're going on a manhunt then.”

“You two are, I’ve got work.”

Matt groaned while Shiro remained oddly quiet about the whole thing.

\--

“How’re you pulling up Frosty?” Keith droned boredly from the ticket booth as he watched Shiro enter.

Shiro gave Keith the evil eye at the nickname before answering. “Fine. You're looking a lot worse for wear.”

Keith grunted.

“We found Lance.”

“Stabbed in a ditch like Matt thought?”

“No. Cops found him and had him contained overnight till he sobered up.”

“Hmmn disappointing.”

Shiro huffed out a laugh and then silence.

Keith arched a brow at Shiro who stood before him awkwardly, as if restraining himself from saying something he was eager to blurt out.

Shiro tended to do this a lot and Keith would be lying if he said he didn't find it a little cute. Seeing someone like Shiro, the living embodiment of an ideal man many men and women would drool over, bouncing on his leg, unable to keep eye contact with him as he struggles to strike up much conversation like a shy child.

At the same time it was fucking annoying. They've known each other for a couple weeks now, seems to have no problem talking with him when they're with friends, in fact they get on like a house on fire, but still give this awkward shit whenever they were alone.

Was he still hung up about the incident where he missed the movie when they first met??

The door clicked, both men drew their attention to the newcomer. Shiro scooted out of the way for the man, who let out a ‘woah’ at his freshly bleached white hair while Keith's mouth twitched up slightly. Shiro’s cheeks pinked in slight embarrassment.

“Rolo.” Keith greeted.

Rolo waved lazily. “Sup Keith… Woah, you look shithouse today.”

“Yeah...Matt happened.”

Rolo seemed to acknowledge what happened from that simple statement, letting out a knowing ‘ah’.

Already Keith tapped away at his keyboard. “Taking flight?”

“You know it.” Rolo said as he pulled out his wallet, exchanging cash for a ticket.

Keith was alone this shift so he quickly slipped out of the booth and into the snack bar, serving up popcorn, a fanta, and a bag of skittles.

When Keith returned, Shiro was still standing where he was.

“How do you do that?” Shiro asked.

“Do what?”

“Just… Know what movie people want to see before they say it. You do it every time.”

“Oh that. Do you really want to know?” Keith smirked, crocking his finger to encourage Shiro to come closer. Shiro compiled, arm resting on the counter as he leaned in, heat rushing to his face as Keith came closer.

“You can't tell anyone else this, but… I have telepathy. I like to use it to read people’s minds so I know what movie they want to see.” Keith whispered, not paying attention to the slight shudder from Shiro as he spoke into his ear.

Shiro drew back, eyes wide in awe with pink tinted cheeks. “R-really?”

“No. “ Keith scoffed. “It's called having regulars and knowing what their taste in movies are. Holy shit you actually believed that?” 

Keith huffed out a small laugh at Shiro getting flustered over his gullibility, face going from a light pink to full on red as he tripped over words to try and defend himself. Keith laughed harder.

“Keith, you're terrible!” Shiro finally managed to choke out.

“You make it so easy.” Keith teased.

“You're really making it hard for me to ask you out!” Shiro snapped.

The mirth in Keiths expression immediately dropped, and it took a few seconds for it to dawn on Shiro what he just blurted out. Eyes widened and his face flushed an even deeper red than Keith ever thought was physically possible, looking like he was about to bolt at any second.

“I-I mean...”

“Shiro, I-”

“No no, I phrased that wrong.” Shiro coughed, face still glowing bright red as he dug his hand into his pocket. 

“Here.” he presented a message on his phone to Keith. “Pidge and Matt had been talking non stop about the Monsters and Mana movie announcement and want to do a... campaign? I thinks that's what they called it… but anyway, I've never played and thought it'd be interesting to try something different but I don't want to play alone since, well… I don't trust them at all.”

“Fair call. That's partly why I've never played with them, other than being busy.”

“Yeah, I thought maybe rope some friends in, so that I'm not the only one they bully.”

“And by friends, you mean me as a date?”

Shiro's eyes were practically bulging out of their sockets. “N-no! Just-Just come to the Holt's on Wednesday!”

Keith jump at the volume of the flustered shout as he watched Shiro flee in an embarrassed blur.

For someone who's usually so easygoing and collected, it took Keith off guard how poorly Shiro coped with being embarrassed.

Hard to guess if that was cute or a legitimate concern.

\--

Keith knocked the kickstand and hooked his helmet to the handle bar of his bike as he pulled up in the Holts driveway, 2 familiar cars already parked outside the house.

He made his way towards the shed, accurately dubbed the ‘geek den’ next to the carport. He gave Colleen a wave through the glass window into the kitchen as he walked past.

The Geek den pretty much explained itself, it was Pidge and Matt's little getaway at home full of gaming consoles, blu-rays, books, comics, figures, and all kinds of little niknaks and memorabilia that'd be worth a mint if they decided to sell up (HA!).

Without bothering to knock, Keith let himself into the den. Not once had Keith seen the den even remotely tidy, today was no exception, but the current occupants were happily chatting away. Matt was prattling on and on about god knows what to Lance and Allura, who seemed amused by what the older man was saying, while Pidge and Shiro seemed zoned out of the conversation.

It was Shiro who noticed Keith's arrival, perking up and gave a cheerful wave. “Keith!”

Keith waved back as Matt ceased his tale and everyone turned to him. Everyone seemed happy to see Keith excluding Pidge, who's suddenly looked panicked.

“Keith! W-what are you doing here??” Pidge asked a little too loudly.

“Shiro...invited me?” Keith answered dumbly with a cocked eyebrow. He never felt unwanted at the Holt estate before.

“Oh no, oh no, oh no.” Pidge muttered to herself as she dragged her hands down her face. “Keith, I'm so sorry but you're going to have to leave.”

Shiro turned to Pidge with a pout. “Why does Keith have to-”

“Hey guys, I'm here and I brought us a bunch of homemade snacks to graze on!” Hunk's voice boomed as he opened the shed door, bags and a tinfoil platter in hand.

Ice immediately entered Keith's veins, his heart ripped in 2, half dropping into his stomach, the other trying to crawl up his throat as his body became ridged at the oh so familiar voice. He wanted to throw up.

“Oh hey, you're that psychic guy from the cinema!” Hunk chirped giving Keith an overly friendly nudge as he made his way to the table and put his goods down.

“Y-yeah.”

The tension in the room was suffocating. Lance, Allura, and Matt kept awkwardly silent and pretending to ignore what was happening, Pidge had guilt written all over her face, and Shiro was oblivious to the mood.

Keith coughed. “Anyway, I should get going then-”

“What? Keith you just got here, and said you'd come with since we haven't played Monsters & Mana before.” Shiro interjected.

God Keith wanted to punch that beautiful scarred face of his right now.

“Wait, you've never played? Dude you HAVE to stick around, it's so much fun, and I bet you'll love my cooking!” Hunk pleaded.

Damn him, he does miss Hunks amazing food, he'd be a fool to decline. “Well…”

“Great! Pull up a seat, and try some of my jelly slice, and we can get this game rolling!”

Allura gasped excitedly at the mention of jelly slice as Keith stiffly walked over and took a seat next to Shiro.

“Alright,” Matt started as he passed out sheets of paper and pens. “The game is simple, since most of you are noobs we've created some premade characters for you to work with, name them whatever you like.”

“Ooh, I love my character already!” Allura said gleefully.

“Paladin, huh?” Shiro commented, seeming just as pleased.

Keith looked down at his character sheet. A dark elf barbarian. Dark elf seemed dumb and edgy and deserved an equally stupid edgy name. THUNDERSTORM DARKNESS!

Lance peaked over at Keith's sheet and snorted. “Really? I'd hate to know what you'd name your kids.”

“Has to be better than any name you came up with.” 

“Excuse you, Pike is a perfectly acceptable name, and a lot better than Thunderstorm Darkness.” Lance mocked.

“Honestly both are terrible names.” Hunk commented. Even if it was in jest, the comment hurt Keith a little as he stared down at his sheet. 

Lance scoffed. “Rude!”

Allura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. “What name did you come up with Shiro?”

“Takashi Shirogane.” Shiro said matter-of-factly.

The room was silent as everyone stared unimpressed at Shiro who seemed confused by the sudden quiet.

“Ok...Now that everyone's got their characters, I'll lay down the rules.” Matt started “I am the Lore Master, so I will set up the adventure where you guys will act out you characters actions, where they'll be dictated by a 20 sided dice roll.”

“20 side- HOW BIG ARE THESE DICE??!” Lance squawked in disbelief.

Pidge groaned as she adjusted her glasses. “they're regular sized. They just have 20 sides.”

“There is no way a 20 sided dice would be the- well I'll be damned.” Lance said in awe at the die in Pidges fingers as she held one up in display.

With Lance's stupidity, Shiro's lame lack of creativity, and being stuck with his ex sitting directly across from him, something told Keith that this was going to be a long afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on  
> Tumblr - @Octorabbit  
> Twitter - @Octo_Rabbit  
> Instagram - @Octo_rabbit (I draw lots of sheef!)

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to noxnovus @twitter for being my beta!
> 
> Usually I dont ask for these but comments/kudos/bookmarks are very much appreciated. I only ask since it helps me gauge whether this is worth continuing or not
> 
> Follow me on  
> Tumblr - @Octorabbit  
> Twitter - @Octo_Rabbit


End file.
